The present invention relates to a method for controlling an industrial truck via a radio control unit that is portable and designed to transmit signals to a vehicle radio unit. The invention also relates to a vehicle with a vehicle radio unit and a radio control unit designed to transmit signals to the vehicle radio unit.
The use of radio control units in industrial trucks is known. Radio control units are used for activities such as moving the vehicle to a pickup point or changing its height adjustment. Other usages for radio control units on industrial trucks are also known. A disadvantage of the known radio control units is that their operation restricts the vehicle driver's freedom of movement and/or sequences of movement. Even radio control systems, which are held or worn on the hand or on the pointer finger and can be operated by the thumb of the same hand, limit the ability of the hand to grip and distract the user from his sequence of movements.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling an industrial truck and an industrial truck, which can be operated via a portable radio control unit remotely, without the vehicle driver being restricted or interrupted in his work and/or his work flows.